A Brother's Ticklish Revenge
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Sans overdoes the puns, Papyrus decides to get some revenge with Frisk's help. Done as a gift for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**A gift story for EmeraldMoonGreen. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A Brother's Ticklish Revenge**

Papyrus sighed in annoyance as he tried to focus on a new pasta dish, but Sans' puns from earlier kept ringing through his head and he groaned again. "Every day, it seems I have to endure his puns longer and longer," he said to himself.

Frisk came into the kitchen. "Hey, Papyrus," she said.

"Hello, Frisk," he said.

She noticed his expression. "Hey, why the _long_ face?" She asked with a giggle.

He groaned loudly. "Frisk, please. Not now," he said. "I just had to deal with three hours of Sans' puns back-to-back."

Frisk was stunned. "You're pulling my leg, right?" She asked.

Papyrus groaned louder. "Frisk, please, I said not any more puns," he said, trying not to snap at her.

She realized he took it wrong. "Oh, that wasn't a pun, Papyrus," she said. "That's an expression. It means 'are you serious?'"

Papyrus sighed again. "How is it an expression?" He asked. "Expressions are on your face, right?"

"Well, yes," she said. "But expressions is another word for 'sayings' too."

Now realizing what she meant, he nodded. "Okay," he said. "But yes, I'm serious."

Frisk's eyes were wide. "Talk about being on a roll," she said.

Knowing she wasn't making another pun, he nodded. "Yes," he said. "But how can I get him to stop the puns for a few hours?"

The young girl looked thoughtful and remembered how when she'd laugh at his jokes, he'd joke about tickling her funny bone. That gave her an idea.

"Well, you've got to tickle his funny bone," she said and then looked thoughtful again. "Um, wait. That won't work. Skeletons don't have skin and don't have nerves like humans."

Papyrus smiled. "Actually, we do," he said, making her look up at him. "We don't have skin, yes, but Sans and I do have nerves in our bones despite not having skin."

Frisk cocked her head to the side. "Really?" She asked.

He nodded. "Remember when you brushed my arm with your hand to get my attention the other day?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah?"

"Well, I felt it and it sort of tickled," he admitted. "We may not have skin, but we can feel all the same."

Frisk hummed. "I never thought about it like that," she said. "Okay, then. If you guys do have nerves like me, then…why not tickle Sans?"

Papyrus looked at her thoughtfully. "Hmm. That…yes, that would work," he said. "Perhaps I should see if my tickling skills are up to par."

Frisk wondered what he meant until he grinned at her and she jumped out of the chair with a squeak before running, but Papyrus caught up to her, kneeling down and holding her in a hug while his fingers tickled her stomach. She giggled and he grinned.

"Am I tickling you good?" He asked half teasingly and half seriously.

She nodded rapidly before tapping on his arm and he smiled. "Okay," he said, letting her up. Whenever he and Frisk would mock wrestle, if she was tired or in pain, she'd tap his arm and he'd let go instantly.

Frisk now smiled as the tall skeleton picked her up and cuddled her and she snuggled into his hug. "Where is Sans anyway?" She asked.

"Off at one of his sentry stations, I believe," said Papyrus. "But he should be home soon. Do you need some help with your homework?"

She shook her head. "I don't have any homework this weekend," she said. "I'd like to sleep in a bit tomorrow."

The tall skeleton nodded. "Yes, I was thinking about sleeping in a little later than usual too," he said. "It's nice to be able to do so now and then."

"Without overdoing it, right?" She asked knowingly. Papyrus didn't like sleeping in much like Sans did, but every now and then, it was nice not to have to wake to an alarm clock.

He nodded and set her down, to which she scampered off to her room to read a book while he waited for his older brother to come home.

Sans came in a moment later. "Man, talk about a _skele-ton_ of work," he said.

"Sans!" Papyrus groaned. "You don't even work hard."

"Sure, I do. I _work my fingers to the bone."_

The taller skeleton groaned again before seeing Frisk coming downstairs and she was giggling. "That one's a funny-bone tickler," she said, winking at Papyrus.

Instantly catching the hidden message, he grinned at her. "Well, maybe more of a tackler instead of a tickler," he said, winking at her.

She got his hidden message and Sans shook his head. "I'll have to teach you some good puns, Paps," he said.

He then let out a surprised grunt when Frisk tackled him. "I got him, Papyrus!" She said with a giggle.

Before Sans could make sense of why Frisk had tackled him, he felt Papyrus' fingers wiggle into his ribs and he let out a surprised shriek.

"Is he laughing yet?" Frisk asked.

Papyrus tickled Sans' ribs faster, which made Sans break out into hysterical laughter. "Pap! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I endured your puns for three hours straight," said Papyrus. "Let's see if you last that long."

Frisk giggled as Sans laughed harder, especially when Papyrus tickled his older brother's underarms and knees. She then had an idea and pulled something out of her back pocket. The skeletons saw she had a long feather. "I got this in art class today," she said. "Think it'll work on his feet?"

Sans looked at her with the most horrified expression she had ever seen and Papyrus grinned the most evil grin. "Oh, yes," he said, chuckling as he accepted the feather from her. "Would you be a dear and sit on Sans' legs, Frisk? He tends to be…um,"

"A wiggle worm?" The young girl supplied.

"Yes," Papyrus agreed.

Giggling, Frisk sat on Sans' legs and he looked at her. "Kiddo, if you let me up now, I'll buy you a big container of nice cream," he said.

Frisk looked thoughtful. "With rainbow sprinkles?" She asked.

"As many as you want," he said.

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully and grinned. "Nah! I want to watch Pap tickle you."

Sans gave her a look of disbelief that didn't last long as Papyrus pulled off the shorter skeleton's pink slippers and stroked the long feather over the bare bones. Sans let out another shriek that had Frisk giggling madly as she watched Papyrus expertly tickle Sans' feet with the feather.

"Sounds like he's _fit to be tied,"_ she said with a giggle.

"With a _case of the giggles_ on top of it," Papyrus said in agreement, making her giggle again.

Sans was squirming so hard now Frisk had to put all her weight down on his legs to try and not be thrown off and she looked at Papyrus. "What if you tickled his feet and his ribs at the same time?" She asked.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Sans protested through his laughter.

Papyrus grinned again. "Yes," he said and continued running the feather over Sans' feet with one hand while his free hand tickled the shorter skeleton's ribs all over, his grin getting bigger as he and Frisk watched Sans arch his back and squeal his loudest before the young girl saw Sans reach up to her with one arm and squeeze her shoulder gently.

"Kid, please," he wheezed out.

Papyrus stopped when he heard the wheezed-out request and saw Sans was exhausted from the tickle torture and he tried to catch his breath.

"Brother?" Papyrus said in concern, lifting both Sans and Frisk into his arms.

Sans nodded reassuringly although he was still breathing hard. "I'm okay," he said. "What was that for?"

"Well, I wanted to get revenge on you for the three hours of puns I endured from you earlier," said the taller skeleton.

Sans wasn't upset, but instead smiled. "Then how about a truce, on one condition?" He said.

"What?"

"Keep that feather handy, no pun intended," said Sans as he glanced over at Frisk. "It would be quite useful on a certain human."

Frisk swallowed a little and Sans and Papyrus laughed. "Another time, kid," Sans promised. "Now, how about giving your tired dunkle Sans a hug?"

Giggling, the young girl gave him a hug and Papyrus hugged them both before setting them down on the couch before heading out to the kitchen to get dinner ready and when he turned to check on Frisk and Sans before heading into the kitchen, he saw Sans was sound asleep and Frisk was asleep too with her head on Sans' chest and Papyrus had seen the shorter skeleton had zipped up his hoodie with Frisk inside it too to act as a blanket for her.

Quietly chuckling, Papyrus headed for the kitchen, letting the two rest.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!'**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
